I Need You, No Matter What
by HelljumperScout
Summary: So I wasn't happy with the McBond ending, so what would happen if someone showed Teresa that she still needs Betty, and Betty still needs Teresa.
1. Chapter 1

**I Need You, No Matter What**

**Summary: **So I wasn't happy with the McBond ending, so what would happen if someone showed Teresa that she still needs Betty, and Betty still needs Teresa.

**Rating: **T (For now, it may change).

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Bomb Girls, what a shame, hey ho, I'll just borrow the characters for a while!

**A/N:** I REALLY hated the McBond ending, and I live in hope that Teresa comes back for Betty later on in the series, so I wrote this.

* * *

Sergeant Teresa Hill walked down the narrow corridor of the radio station she was stationed in, exhausted. She hadn't slept in twenty four hours, and she was feeling the effects. Normally Teresa would be walking towards her small room that she shared with Lance Corporal Jane Lingley, but the officer in command, Flight Lieutenant Susan Brown, or nicknamed 'Hermit' (as before she became an officer, she lived almost like a hermit) had called her to her office.

Teresa was too tired to actually be worried over what the meeting was about, Hermit was a curious woman who was way too complicated for anyone to figure out, that was why she was such a good officer.

She raised her fist to knock, but before her knuckles even touched the wood a muffled "Come in!" came through the door, it still freaked Teresa out how Hermit could do that, but entered nevertheless.

"Ah, Teresa, bang on time!" she said joyful as ever. "Please, shut the door and sit down!"

"Yes ma'am," Teresa did as she was told, quickly sitting down and shifting nervously in her seat. Hermit stared at her for a minute or two making Teresa feel like she was being stripped apart by her eyes.

"Ok Teresa, I'm gunna cut to the chase here, I know your secret." Teresa's head snapped up and she looked at the Brit in shock, she couldn't mean _that _secret could she?

"Ma'am?"

"I know that you're a homosexual Teresa," Panic flooded her system, this was it, she was finished. Goodbye promotion, goodbye job, and goodbye world here comes jail. "Don't worry hon, I aint gunna tell a soul," Hermit stood up and walked around the desk, perching on the corner looking down at Teresa with a small smile, "'sides, that'd be hypocritical of me." The brunette's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she looked at her superior in shock.

"Ma'am? I don't understand."

"What I mean by that, is I'm like you. Don't worry I probably wouldn't have noticed if I weren't one myself, after a while you can pick up signs, tell if someone's like you, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

She did know, that was how she knew that Betty was safe territory. The thought of Betty still hurt, but she quickly blinked back the tears threatening to escape from her eyes and looked back at Hermit.

"Let me tell you something, when I was a lot younger, and by that I mean when I was in school, I fell madly in love with a girl in my class called Eve Black, she was the sweetest person you ever did meet, and I couldn't help but love her, she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen! Somehow she found out that I was attracted to her, but she never told a soul, and she never treated me any different than before, if anything we grew slowly closer. I never told Eve that I loved her, and I regret that even now." Teresa noticed that when she was speaking of something passionately, like she was about Eve, her Northern accent became more pronounced, for some reason that reminded her of her farm girl. Hermit looked at Teresa pointedly, "So if there's someone out there that makes you happy, you need to be with them and if you have to beg 'em, do it, trust me it'd be worth it"

There was something about the woman that made Teresa instantly trust her, she couldn't help it when she spilled everything out about Betty, and about their separation, and she also couldn't help the tears that slipped down her face, she never cried, and certainly would never ever cry in front of someone else, especially her CO, but she couldn't help it.

At the end of Teresa's story, Hermit laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. "As your platoon and you have been working overly hard these past two months, I've decided to grant you all four days leave effective tomorrow morning, go to Toronto, find your bomb girl, and be with her." Teresa nodded and smiled at the Northerner in gratitude.

"Thank you ma'am," Hermit nodded going back to her seat, Teresa took that as her cue, so stood saluted and left, intent on packing for her trip. Once packed, which didn't take that long, she spread the word among her platoon, and went to bed. After all tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

Betty woke early, washed, changed and ate. She walked down to the common room to finish sewing the blouse that she ripped yesterday, she didn't expect to see Kate down there, but lately Kate had been acting strangely.

"Morning," she said walking over to her favourite seat.

"Morning! Isn't it just a wonderful one at that?" Betty didn't see what was so wonderful about it, but then again, ever since Teresa left, Betty didn't feel anything was wonderful anymore. Every day was the same, get up, go to work, go to bed. She missed her soldier, and would do anything to see her again.

She tried moving on, but she couldn't, it was even worse than when Kate left. All Betty thought about lately was the brunette sergeant, wandering what she was doing right now, if she was thinking of her, and if late at night she was wishing to be in Betty's arms as Betty wished she was in Teresa's. She wandered if Teresa had moved on and found another woman, but Betty didn't like to think about that.

Her pillow still smelled slightly of her, and she slept in the shirt Teresa accidently left. If she had a picture of her, Betty knew that she would stare at it constantly, but as it was, she didn't. The girls tried to get her out of the house and take her out, but they didn't understand.

She wished more and more each day for Teresa to come marching through her door, wrap her arms around her and kiss her senseless, but it was an empty wish, one that would never happen, Teresa had gone and Betty had to move on.

She finished her sewing and went upstairs to get her coat, today would be like any other.

* * *

**A/N 2:** So whatd'ya think? I'll try to update ASAP! And what'd you guys think about Hermit? She was fun to write, and we will see more of her later on! So next chapter will be the reunion, will it be happy or will it be sad, not even I know!

Scout


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So here it is, the next instalment of I Need You Now, No Matter What. I'd like to say thank you to all my reviewers and followers! And a very special thank you to a Guest called Stacey because you made my day! Anyway on with the show!

* * *

The train rocked and shook as it approached the station, Teresa looked at the faces of the people in her carriage. There was one woman who looked excited to arrive, she had curly brown hair piercing green eyes and a friendly yet hard face, one would describe her as a handsome woman. Next to her was a man in a starched suit, and his hair was slicked back. He had midnight black hair and a sort of snarl on his face.

As the train came to a stop, Teresa stood and retrieved her bag from the rail above her head, before walking out of the train. She knew Betty would be in work so she took a taxi to a relatively cheap hotel. Once settled in she decided to surprise Betty, so changed into a light blue dress, and a pair of black heals. Once satisfied with her appearance she headed off to VicMu, as Betty's shift would end in ten minutes so she had to hurry.

She waited impatiently for a while before Betty came out, she hadn't spotted Teresa yet, but Teresa noticed her talking to a brunette which she remembered to be Gladys Witham; top bond buyer.

Gladys spotted her and nudged Betty, who looked at Gladys, confused before following her line of sight, when her eyes fell on Teresa she felt tears sting at the back of her eyes but she quickley blinked them back, not wanting to cry in front of people.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Gladys said walking away towards Vera.

Betty somehow willed her feet to move, approaching Teresa. If it wasn't for Gladys pointing her out, Betty would probably think her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Teresa?" She whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

"Listen, I know that you probably don't want to see me again, but I had four days leave, and my officer gave me some advice, and I took it. So if I still have a chance, would you have dinner with me tonight?"

Happiness flooded Betty, she had missed Teresa so much, and now here she was almost begging for Betty to come back. Her tongue felt like lead in her mouth, her heart pounded in her ears, and her breath kept catching in her throat.

"I... You... Teresa? I... What?" She asked, confusion covering her face. It took a moment for her to gain her senses again but when she did, she realised that she did still have a chance with Teresa, that all was not lost. Then she looked at the soldier's attire, she'd only ever seen the woman in her uniform or, well not much else, but Betty had to admit she looked amazing.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have come, this was a bad idea." Teresa made to leave, but Betty stopped her before she could.

"No! I'd love to go out with you, I'm just surprised that you're here, I... I thought I'd never see you again!" Tears brimmed their eyes as they thought back to the last time they spoke, if she could, Teresa would take back every word she had said that night, and just left with a simple "I'll see you on my next leave" and they could've written and used their own little code, but no, Teresa had to end it, thinking she was doing what was best for the both of them, when in fact she was causing them both agonising pain.

"Let's not think about that. Come on, I know a lovely little place just 'round the corner!"

They linked arms and walked in the direction of the 'little place' that Teresa had recommended. To outsiders they would think that the two of them were best friends, linking arms innocently, joking about and laughing, but to people who knew about them, they would see the suggestive looks, hear the flirtatious comments and see a couple that were ecstatic to see each other again.

* * *

The night sky was littered with stars that not even the street lights could block out, the moon light reflected against the windows they walked past, music blasted from the nightclubs they passed. The two lovers strolled contently next to one another, their hands intertwined.

They smiled and laughed, just happy to be in the other's presence.

"So, my place, or yours?" Teresa asked cheekily.

"Your place? Aren't you in barracks?"

"Well, I could've been, but I decided to get my own room at a hotel instead."

"Well, it'd be a shame to waste such a wonderful room..."

Teresa pulled Betty off in the direction of the hotel she was staying at, both women nervous and excited over what they knew would happen next.

* * *

The morning sun bled through the gap in the curtains and shone on Betty's face. She slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the light that burned her eyes. She looked up to her lover to see her fast asleep. Silently she unravelled herself from Teresa's arms, so as not to wake the other woman and quietly put her clothes on that were scattered around the room, making Betty blush at how they got there.

She left a quick note before leaving for work, grinning like a mad man.

When she arrived Vera, Gladys and Kate were already outside, chatting about this and that.

"Morning Sunshine!" Gladys sang, "What's got you all smiley?"

"Ah nothing really, Princess, why'd ya ask?"

Gladys shot her a knowing look but before she could say anything more Kate interrupted, "Where were you last night? I knocked on your door, but no one answered?"

Vera perked up looking shocked at Betty, "Did you spend the night with a poor soldier-boy, heading off to risk life and limb for King and Country?" Betty almost laughed at how close Vera was, but it wasn't a man Betty spent the night with.

"Oh Vera, you really are one for dramatics!"

The rest of the day was spent with the girls pummelling Betty with questions about who she was with, the only people who knew, were Gladys and Kate, even though Kate didn't want to believe it.

By the end of the day Betty couldn't wait to get back to a certain Brunette Sergeant.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Sorry for the shortness and the lateness of this chapter but life's been a bitch lately, if ya know what I mean! Anyhoo, tell me what you think, virtual cookies will be sent to any and all reviewers, also tell me what you guys think I should do next with this story, I'd like to know!

'Till next time.

Scout!


	3. Sorry Guys

Sorry if you thought this was an update but I won't be updating for a bit cos I've got exams to revise for, but as soon as they're over I'll sit down and write I swear!

Hope you guys don't hunt be down with pitchforks and torches (Because that would make me sad)

Back soon,

Scout


	4. The End

**A/N:** So here's the last instalment, I'm so sorry for the lateness, but unfortunately I've had the WORST bout of writers block, but I'm back on my feet again, so on with the show!

The week had gone by, and the gossip in the boarding house had gone through the roof. Everyone was wondering where Betty had run off to, as no one saw her except at work and when she occasionally stopped by with her dirty washing (which was only twice). Everyone wondered but Gladys and Kate knew exactly where Betty had gotten to, and who she was with.

Betty either couldn't care less about the gossip or was to blind with happiness to see it, Gladys wasn't sure Betty knew either with how preoccupied she'd been recently.

But that all changed on Saturday, it was almost like someone had flipped a switch and changed Betty's mood from love-sick teenager who was on cloud nine, to depressed wife whose husband had gone off to war.

At the end of the shift, she dragged her feet over to the street car with Gladys and Vera, before getting off at the boarding house and locking her door. Gladys and Kate tried for over an hour to coax Betty out of her room, but she wouldn't budge, and just lay on her side staring at the wall with tears streaming out of her eyes.

She didn't like to cry, in fact she hated it, but she couldn't help it. Teresa had shipped back out this morning with promises to return, but when, Betty didn't know. She missed her already, the wanting encompassing her, she felt so alone. Everything reminded her of Teresa, there wasn't a place that didn't, and she didn't know what to do. All she could do is wait, wait for the letters written in code, wait for the occasional leave, wait until the end of this God forsaken war to just end so she could have her love in her arms again.

It had been two months since Teresa had left again, six days after the police had come calling, and now here Betty was, staring at the plain prison walls of her cell, missing Teresa more than ever. Gladys and Vera had visited, but no Kate. After all Betty had done for her, Kate still hadn't shown. But that didn't hurt as much as Teresa's absence, Betty knew that Teresa wasn't there because she probably didn't know of her imprisonment, but that didn't stop the hurt from seeping in.

She looked up when she heard the light clapping of heals, expecting to see the ever glamorous Gladys Witham to be the owner, she was shocked to see two women in uniform stop at her cell, and was even more shocked when one of them was Teresa.

"Ma'am this is Betty Mcrae, Betty, this is Flight Lieutenant Susan Brown."

Hermit looked over at Betty before smirking slightly and raising her eyebrow, "So this is what you go for, huh Colour Sergeant?"

"Wait, what?"

Teresa rolled her eyes at her superior and looked over to Betty, "Flight Lieutenant Brown is my CO I was telling you about."

Recognition flashed over Betty's face before she flashed a grin at Teresa. "So how can I help you two ladies?"

"Well actually Miss Mcrae, you should be asking how we can help you. You see, it turns out that Mister Rowley had a bad temper and attacked you, and you, of course, fought back and accidently knocked him over the edge and being a female with a week mind," she said with an eye roll, "were so grieved that the event was wiped from your mind until the inspector came calling." She sighed and took a deep breath, "yeah I know it's shite, if you'll pardon my French, but in a male dominated place with a sexist pig of an inspector, it's the best we could come up with so..."

A silence filled the air before Hermit turned on her heel before leaving Teresa and Betty a moment alone before the officer who was in charge at the moment came in to release Betty from her cell.

"So.."

"So.."

An awkward silence filled the air before Teresa burst out laughing and was soon joined by Betty.

"I told ya she was good! I had no idea when she carted me over here that we were going to get you out of jail, but here I am!"

"Yeah here you are." For the first time in a long time Betty felt happy, happy that the love of her life, as she discovered after she stopped pinning after Kate, was here with her again.

"I've missed ya, Betts."

"Yeah me too."

They stayed looking at each other for what felt like years but was actually only seconds before the guard and Hermit walked back in.

"Watch out Mcrae, we're watching you."

That was six years ago. In the end Kate and Betty made up and became almost as they were once.

And as for Hermit, no one really knew, but as far as Teresa knows, she went back home for a while and bumped into Eve again, and they built a house in a remote area of America where no one would find them, just as Hermit liked it.

But that was only from little bits of information that Teresa managed to gather.

Kate, well Kate found a nice feller called Eddie Tucker and they settled down and had a couple of kids.

Gladys had Lewis after the war, she explained everything to him, but in the end he told her he was crazy about her and still wanted to marry her, Gladys did so at first feeling only a slight love that grew into so much more.

And Vera? Well Vera will always be Vera, stealing the hearts of all the men around her, and despite her scars, she reclaimed her old self confidence and went on to be much more than a secretary and practically ran a successful business that she worked at.

But finally as for Betty and Teresa, well, Teresa had to go back to her post with Hermit and Betty finally bought her house. At the end of the war Teresa came back and moved in with Betty under the title of 'Housmate', but none of their friends questioned why there was a guest bedroom in a two bedroom house. They were so in love and were found dead in their old, old age wrapped in each other's arms.

_Fin_

So I know it's crap, but hey, I wanna get it done so, live with it!

Thanks,

Scout


End file.
